1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone array with an acoustic extending structure, which utilizes the acoustic extending structure so as to:                i. increase the distance between of acoustic openings; and        ii. provide phase matching between microphone membranes        
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphone arrays used in mobile communication devices using two or more microphone membranes are getting more and more popular nowadays because more acoustic information can be received thereby versus the conventional single microphone for the separation of a desired voice and unwanted noises. The CMOS-MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) technology allows fabrication of microphone arrays on one single chip to the size and pin out of a single microphone with two chips. In this case, the center to center distance between the two microphone membranes is smaller than the minimum distance required for voice processing algorithms.